The invention was devised to provide a dilution valve for diluting with water a liquid feed concentrate for piglets. However, the invention has application to the dilution of any liquid concentrate with any liquid diluting medium.
GB No. 2153921A discloses mixing apparatus in which liquid concentrate and liquid diluting medium are admitted to two mixing chambers, the resulting mixture being discharged through outlets. A shuttle valve controls admission of the diluting medium to one chamber and then to the other chamber in sequence. The shuttle valve is changed over by pressure of the diluting medium acting on a diaphragm, changeover occurring when fluid pressure on the disphragm overcomes magnetic retention of the shuttle valve. The invention aims to provide a dilution valve which functions with a single mixing chamber and which has a simpler arrangement for changing over a valve controlling admission of the diluting medium.